


When It All Falls Down (It Will Be Rebuilt)

by heathenseyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF Stiles, Derek Has Issues, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Not Canon Compliant, Why Did I Write This?, be warned, kate's gonna die, may take a minute for others to appear, wow we left canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenseyes/pseuds/heathenseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek is 16 he falls in love and then watches his world be torn apart. Left with only the person who betrayed him and without a pack he rebuilds his life. Unfortunately Gerard can't let his little girl run off with a wolf and when Derek's world is destroyed once again Derek returns home seeking death only to discover a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When We Are Young We Know Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. Really I don't. Maybe lack of sleep, too much coffee, and watching the season finale on my DVR. I also am sadly lacking a beta so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

When Derek was 17 years old he fell in love. He drowned himself in the scent of vanilla and musk that had the a slight bite of gunpowder and the faintest hint of wolfsbane. Every inhalation made him feel as though he were drowning. Every touch felt like fire; pain that was tinged with a vicious pleasure.

His lover was smart. Knowledgeable about so many things he had never known. 

In between learning her curves, the places that caused her to shiver when he touched, the rise and fall of her breath, the beat of her heart he learned how to hide their scents so the others won't find out. He discovered how to hunt with a set of weapons he hadn't been born with. He would track her through the woods, smell blinded by the herbs she always kept on her, hearing made useless because she could move more silently then he had ever dreamed. Hours spent looking for signs of her passage that lessened the more and more they practiced. He treasured the smile she gave each time he found her, the passion he felt when he felt her beneath him as she arched into his touch when he finally pinned her to the ground.

His wolf growled deeply every time they were together. Derek was careful not shift because he didn't know what would happen if he let it out. For the first time in his life the human and the wolf in him disagreed. It made him restless and there was always an itch that tingled just between his skin and muscle. Derek couldn't have stopped even if had wanted. Everything was new. Everything was his. For once he had something he didn't have to share.

It was exhilarating, terrifying, dangerous, reckless, and it all fell apart so suddenly he would eventually had to spend hours going over every moment to find out just when his world had ended.


	2. What Are We When Our World Falls Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still without a beta. All mistakes are mine and I really, really don't own any of the characters.

One day while Derek was at school, he caught her scent on the wind. It threw him enough he lost track on the conversation he had been having, she had never shown up there before and they had agreed to always meet at her apartment or else in the woods. 

The school, like his house, had been deemed too dangerous. 

He ignored his friends questions as he turned away and began to track where she was. He slipped past the teachers with barely a nod having deemed him back in freshman year as harmless; after all, he was the good Hale, it was Laura who was always causing trouble. Laura whose class was only minutes from being released for lunch.

When he found her, he felt as his heart began to beat faster and his body began to mirror her agitated state. Her hands, always so sure and steady, kept clenching, her green eyes rush back and forth as though scanning for a threat he wasn't aware of. Derek felt a chill, worried for a moment that her father had found out. 

Nothing made Kate Argent as worried as her father did, Gerard Argent was the only thing that could shatter Kate's control. 

When he reached her she gripped him so tightly he felt bruises bloom and heal just as quickly; had she been a were her claws would have dug past skin and muscle and ripped into his very bones. A gentle tug allowed moved her into the circle of his arms and he tried to assure her. He had always planned that they would eventually go to his parents. Softly her told her of his idea, they would go and present their love to his alpha and beg protection for her. He would keep her safe from her father and her family's wrath. She would be pack. They wouldn't have to hide. 

He wasn't prepared for he choked laugh so bitter he could nearly taste it in the air between them. When she finally spoke he felt a fool. He felt his entire world shift and crack. 

There had been a plan. A test to prove she was worthy of leading the Argent's now that her mother was dead. Kate was supposed to have led the Argent's in a new direction, one her mother had been too weak to ever imagine. The wolves were to die, to pay for her mother's death. Everyone of them not matter the Code and the Hales' were to have been only the first. All she had needed to do was seduce the oldest son. Make him trust her. Make him love her. Make him give her all their secrets. Then she would kill them all.

Derek drew away from her, felt his nails lengthening into claws as she continued, his wolf fighting it's way to the surface.

She was supposed to be at his house at that moment. She was supposed to be there as her men moved into place. She was supposed to have helped them hide their scents, to help them bury their stink of silver and wolfsbane beneath that of Derek. Beacon Hills would belong to the hunters and the hunters alone.

She was supposed to be the one to strike the match after her the others had laid down the mountain ash that would trap the wolves between those burning walls.

Except she wasn't there. 

She had sentenced men and women she had known since she was a child to death. Seven hunters who were even then moving into place, surrounding his family's home and preparing to murder them all. Seven hunters who stank of her instead of Derek. Who smelled of vanilla and musk with a bite of gunpowder and the faintest hint of wolfsbane. Seven hunters that instead of smelling like Pack smelled like danger.

Derek pushed her away and jumped into her still running car and the moment she threw herself into the passenger seat his wolf wanted him to throw her out, the Judas that had betrayed him. The human part of him argued that it would take precious moments to evict her from the vehicle that he didn't have. As he peeled out of the parking lot her heard Laura calling for him. He ignored her. He ignored everything and sped towards his home. 

It took ten minutes to reach his family's house and he knew he was too late before he even saw the house.

The smoke was thick enough to choke him, the smell of charred wood, burned flesh, and blood so strong he didn't even know his family still lived until his mother had Kate on the ground, blood blooming across the hunter's shoulder. His mother's hand above her head stayed for the briefest of moments before her claws fell, ready to tear the throat out of the newest threat to her pack.

Derek didn't realized he moved until he had already thrown his mother a safe distance away and stood crouched over a gasping Kate. When Talia got to her feet and moved towards them, Derek roared in warning.

"They could have killed us, Derek!" Talia shouted enraged. 

Derek watched as the others trickled out of the forest; his uncle Seth and his wife, their clothes ripped and blood drenched from wounds already healed. His father supporting his uncle Peter who leaned heavily on him with burned flesh attempting to heal. His cousins hid behind his grandfather's frail form and behind them his brother and sister. The twins rushed towards him, still young enough not to understand. Talia snarled a warning, not even looking away. They brushed past their father and uncle in their haste and Peter threw himself at them where he promptly collapsed on the two, holding them to the ground with his bulk. 

"She's not one of them." The words felt wrong on his tongue. She was one of them. She had been one of them. She wasn't one of them. She had chosen him and God help him, he had chosen her.

"Don't lie, they all stank of her! You did this!" Talia roared and surged towards Kate who was still sheltered by Derek's slightly larger frame. His father quickly put himself into her path. Derek shouted, terrified now, his mother showed no intent to stop and his father was so frail. So human. His mother's claws buried themselves in her mate's shoulders, digging in as though she were going to toss him aside. 

Talia collapsed against her husband, breathing hard. No one moved or spoke. The spell was soon enough broken when Laura's car skidded to a stop a few feet away Derek and Kate. 

"Leave." Talia lifter her head just enough to lock her red eyes onto Derek. Derek swallowed thickly, tears sprung to his eyes as his wolf howled because it knew what the next words were. "Never come back. If you and this...hunter ever return to our lands you will be killed."

His siblings whined from beneath Peter, their hands reaching out. Peter groaned, his healing wounds reopening as quickly as they were healing from the twins antics. He passed out, squishing their smaller forms more firmly against the ground. Laura gave a broken sob, her hand reaching out to Derek as though she could reach across the space between them.

Derek flinched at her movement at the same moment Talia growled at Laura, warning her to stop. Laura began to weep.

Carefully Derek picked Kate off of the ground, cradling her to his chest. "She could have let you all die. She betrayed her own and sentenced them to die to save you instead." He didn't argue. Didn't plead. He stated fact and left it at that. He would prefer to be cast out if it meant his family lived.

Opening the car door while holding Kate was tricky and he focused on what he had to do, taking care with Kate's injuries. Gently, he folded her into the car, making sure to go slowly so as to not jostle her wounded shoulder, taking extra moments to buckle her seat belt before shutting her door and moving to the driver side.

He took one more look at his family, etching them into the memory. The twins still reached out, trapped beneath a passed out Peter, muted sobs mingling with their whines. Seth and his wife were holding their children, their eyes averted. His grandfather had moved to his mother and was whispering softly to Talia, so softly even Derek's hearing couldn't pick it up. Laura looked heartbroken, tears falling down her face, her hands balled up so tightly Derek could see the blood falling from where her claws had dug into her palms. His father hadn't moved, his shoulders were bleeding now from where his mother had gripped onto him, but he had still been able to have wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. His mother didn't even look at him, her face was instead buried in her husband's neck. His father had always been the stronger one. His mother the more passionate.

Derek climbed into the car and shut his door.

As he drove away, Kate's hand covered his and Derek held onto hers, careful not to crush the delicate bones. He had to care for her now. She was all he had. She was his pack. He purposefully cleared all thoughts of what would happen if she didn't survive the bite.


End file.
